starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Juhani
The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Entry on Cathar |gender=Kvinde |height= |hair=Brun |eyes=Gule |era=Old Republic eraKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide |affiliation=*Jedi Ordenen *Galactiske Republik *Mørk Jedi |masters=Quatra |apprentices= }} Juhani var en kvindelig Jedi fra Cathar. Hun var blandt de overlevende, der var flygtet fra Folkedrabet på Cathar. Hun voksede op på planeten Taris under Mandalorianer Krigene som flygtning. Da hendes forældre døde blev hun solgt til slaveri, men Revan befriede hende, hvilket inspirede hende til at slutte sig til Jedi-ordenen. Her blev hun modtaget med åbne arme og sendt til Dantooine, hvor hun blev trænet under Jedi Mesteren Quatra. Ved slutningen af Jedi-Borgerkrigen faldt Juhani til den mørke side, men Revan reddet hende endnu engang ved at vende hende fra den mørke side. Herefter hjalp hun Revan med at lede efter The Star Forge. Hun var således en vigtig brik i, at den Galaktiske Republik kunne besejre Darth Malak og fik derfor Hæders-Korset for sin indsats i krigen. Biografi Tidlig liv Da Mandalorianerne begyndte deres første angreb ved starten af Mandalorianer Krigene blev Cathar udsat for et regulært folkemord. Juhani undslap med nød og næppe fra planeten med sine forældre, hvor de til sidst endte på planeten Taris, hvor Juhani tilbragte det meste af sin barndom. Hun kaldte derfor Taris for sin hjemplanet. Livet på Taris var ikke nemt for indbyggere, der ikke var mennesker af natur. Juhanis familie blev således ofte udsat diskrimination af forskellig art. Spot og hån var dagligdag og nogle krævede højere pris for deres varer når ikke-mennesker ville købe mad. Juhani selv havde blandede følelser for planeten. På den ene side hadet hun den. Hun kaldte den for et "rat-hole" (rottehul) og en "warren" (rotterede). På den anden side følte hun stadig at det var hendes hjem og mente selv at tingene kunne have være værre. Da Mandalorianerne bevægede sig ind på Republikkens områder blev Taris belejret. Det var under denne tid at Xor, en slavehandler, der havde arbejdet sammen med Mandalorianerne på Cathar, provokerede Juhanis far til kamp. Xor drabte ham, men Juhani og hendes mor flygtede. Juhanis mor blev dog aldrig den samme. Hendes livglæde var begyndt at forsvinde. For at kunne brødføde hende selv og Juhani, arbejdede hun intensivt og hårdt. Det var dog stadig ikke nok, så hun begyndte at låne penge fra The Exchange, hvor hun gjorde alt for at spare penge til hende og Juhani. Hun gav det meste af maden til Juhani, hvilket forårsagede at hun begyndte at fallere. En dag kollapsede Juhanis mor i den kantine hun arbejdede i. Hun kom sig aldrig, fordi de ikke havde penge nok til en læge. The Exchange var hovedlevarandøren af slaver på Taris. Da de opdagede at Juhanis mor var død lagde de gælden over på Juhanis skuldre, som ikke kunne betale og hun blev derfor slave. Dette markerede den værste tid i hendes liv. Hun blev behandlet som et dyr indtil en Jedi befriede hende lige inden hun skulle sælges til hendes fars morder. Takket være de fortællinger hun havde hørt om Jedierne, havde Juhani dannet sig et billede af Jedierne som retfærdighedens beskyttere og Republikkens helte. Dette inspirede hende og da Revan befriede hende besluttede hun sig for at slutte sig til Jedierne og fordi hun havde potentiale i Kraften, blev hun optaget i ordenen. Jedi oplæring Lige så snart Juhani havde råd til det, tog hun det første skib til Dantooine. Her blev hun oplært af Jedimesteren Quatra. Juhani lærte hurtigt, men hun var altid i kamp med sig selv. På grund af sin Cathar-natur havde hun altid problemer med at styre sine følelser og hun var således ofte i tvivl om Jedi-ordenen også var det rette sted for hende. Disse følelser og problemer fortalte hun en anden Padawan ved navn Dak Vesser, som selv havde sin tvivl omkring sig selv. Da Dak besluttede sig for at forlade ordenen, forsøgte han at overbevise Juhani om at følge ham ved at fortælle hende om hans kærlighed til hende. Juhani, der var blevet overrasket over dette, kunne ikke gengælde disse følelser. Dak forlod Dantooine i vrede og sluttede sig til sidst til Sith Akademiet på Korriban]]. Den mørkeside og frelsen Juhani forblev hos Jedierne og fortsatte sin træning hos Quatra. Snart blev det dog tid for hende til at konfrontere Jedi Testene. Quatra havde ikke mere at lære Juhani, men Juhani manglede stadig at kende sine grænser. Derfor besluttede Quatra at teste hende på en anderledes måde. Hun provokerede hende til at give efter for sin vrede og lod derefter Juhani hugge hende ned. Quatra blev således hårdt såret, men overlevede, hvilket Juhani dog ikke vidste på det tidspunkt. Juhani forlod Jedi-enclaven i troen på,at hun nu var faldet til den mørke side. Hun skjulte sig i en lille lysning, hvor Jedier plejede at meditere. Lysningen blev dog mere og mere påvirket af tilstedeværelsen af den mørk side og snart begyndte de lokale Kath Hounds at blive mere agressive end de plejede at være, hvilket i sidste ende resulterede i, at de begyndte at angribe beboerne i området. Under Jedi-Borgerkrigen ankom den unge Jedi Bastilla og den "nye" Revan til Dantooine for både at finde et skjulested og for at træne Revan. Det var under disse omstændigheder at Juhani igen måtte konfrontere manden, der havde reddet hende fra slaveriet. Denne gang var det den sidste test for Revan inden han uvidende igen kunne træde ind i Jedi-ordenen. Som led i den sidste test i Jedi-Testene måtte han udrense den nu inficirede lysning. Da Revan nået frem til lysningen kom det til kamp mellem ham og Juhani. Her blev Juhani besejret. Hun var dog overrasket over ikke at kunne vinde kampen, idet hun jo havde besejret sin læremester Quatra. Men det var i dette øjeblik at sandheden gik op for hende. Quatra havde forsøgt hende at lære om hvad det ville sige at være ydmyg. Hun havde forsøgt at lære hende at selvom man følger Jedi-koden til punkt og prikke kan man stadig falde til den mørke side via en manglende forståelse for sine egne grænser.. Revan sparede hendes liv og overbeviste Juhani om at slutte sig til Jedierne igen. Hun vendte derfor tilbage og fandt ud af at, Quatra ikke var død, men havde overlevet og nu var i færd med at træne andre elever andre steder. Juhani følte selv, at hun havde været håbløst naiv. At tro på at hun kunne have skadet en Jedi-mester, som Quatra havde været dumt. Selvom hun stadig havde mentale ar fra den mørke side, mente hun at hun nu forstod det budskab, som hendes lærer havde forsøgt at lære hende. Senere, da Bastilla og Revan opdagede Stjernekortet i Rakatan ruinerne på Dantooine, spurgte hun rådet om hun kunne få tilladelse til at følge dem. Rådet følte at hun måske kunne være en slags huskekage om de farer som den mørke side kunne skabe, så derfor gav de tilladelse til at hun kunne følge Bastilla og Revan i deres jagt på de andre Stjernekort. Jedi-Borgerkrigen Det var dog ikke sidste gang at Juhani måtte konfrontere den mørke side. Under sin rejse med Revan mødte hun endnu engang Xor, slavehandleren der havde myrdet hendes far og forsøgt at gøre hende til hans slave. Xor forsøgte igen at købe Juhani, denne gang af Revan. Revan nægtede dog. Xor var ikke sen til at prale med hvordan han havde nedslagtet Juhanis folk og heller ikke til at fortælle om hvordan han slog hendes far ihjel. Dette bragte sindet i kog hos Juhani, der blev vred, men alligevel formåede hun at holde det tilbage. Xor forlod dem med en bemærkning om at han ville vende tilbage og tage hende med magt. Xors bemærkning var ikke en tom trussel. Han vendte tilbage endnu engang, men på trods af forstærkninger kunne han ikke hamle op Revan og Juhani. Xor valgte med sine sidste åndedrag at forsøge at vække hadet i Juhani, så han kunne vise hende at hun ikke var bedre end ham. Han fortalte om sine oplevelser på Cathar og den tilfredstillelse han fik af dræbe indbyggerne. Juhani var fristet til at slå ham ihjel, men ved hjælp af Revan formået hun endnu engang at holde sig fra den mørke side. Hun fortrød, at hun ikke kunne dræbe ham, men var samtidig også glad for at have modstået fristelsen. Juhani skulle dog snart få lov til at betale Revan tilbage. Da de havde lokaliseret The Star Forge, strandede de på planeten Lekon. For at kunne forlade planeten måtte de både finde dele til deres skib, Ebon Hawk, og finde ud af hvordan de får slukket for den disruptor field, der havde forårsaget at de var nødlandet på planeten.. De fandt løsningen i De Gamles Tempel. Problemet var at de såkaldte Elders ikke ville tillade andre end Revan at gå ind i bygningen, men da Juhani og Jolee Bindo fik visioner om en skjult farer i templet tog de alligevel med Revan ind i templet. Templet var da også fyldt med Mørke Jedier, Sith-mestre og andre Sith-lærlinge.. På toppen af templet stødte de ind i den faldne Bastilla. Hun var blevet torteret til at falde til den mørke side og gav Revan et tilbud om at slutte sig til hende og genindtage titlen som Sith Fyrste. Juhani og Jolee Bindo var dog ikke sen til at overbevise Revan om endelig at lægge sin mørke fortid bag sig, og Revan besluttede sig derfor for at afslå Bastillas tilbud. Juhani havde derved reddet manden, som havde reddet hende. Efter Malak var blevet besejret blev Juhani hædret sammen med sine nye venner på planeten Lekon. Her fik hun Hæders-Korset for sin indsats. Personlige kendetegn Talenter og evner Bag scenerne Gameplay Romance Belaya Revan Optrædener *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Kilder * *''Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Noter og referencer Category:Cathar Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Females Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Pre-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Slaves Category:Tarisians